


That must be it

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Series: From the Darkness [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaicos ha notado que la mirada de Minos sigue a cierto hombre, pero ¿por qué habría de importarle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That must be it

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que había llegué a ese instante, otras veces no, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo se entregara al sinuoso baile entre su cuerpo y aquel otro. Permitiendo que sus sentidos se embotaran mientrassus cuerpos se fusionaban de ese modo tan placentero y conocido. Tanto así que a veces no deseaba soltarle ni salir de su interior. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si quedasen más vacíos, un palmo más lejos el uno del otro.  
  
Los silencios después del sexo eran terribles, a veces no podía saber si estaba con él o si estaba con aquel otro  hombre, por muy doloroso que le fuese aceptarlo. Al observarle percibía como los ojos del otro se ven como un par de nebulosas, siendo cansancio lo que hacía que brillaran de un modo contradictoriamente opaco. Sus labios deseaban buscar los suyos, pero sólo me atrevía a hacerlo cuando estaban poseídos por la pasión, nunca después de la calma que sucede a la tormenta de aquel ritual carnal. Y no era más que miedo al rechazo, porque sabía con certeza que no era amado, que nunca le había querido.  Sin embargo, podía decir, sin vanagloriarse, que ese otro hombre le deseaba quizás tanto como él lo hacía. Poco importaba si le deseaba por ser un medio de librarse de los fantasmas de ese otro hombre, poco importaba si era porque él nunca le haría lo que tanto deseaba.  
  
Se estiró en la cama, sabiendo perfectamente bien que una vez que cerrara lo ojos, lo habría perdido de nuevo, como cada mañana, cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en su rostro para descubrir, ya sin sorpresa como la primera vez, que se había ido en algún momento sin que le sintiera. De nuevo tomó sus cosas y se bañó, deseando que las caricias y su esencia fusen arrastrados lejos de su ser por el agua, deseando que el aroma de su cuerpo se desprendiera con la espuma que resbalaba por su piel. Pero no lo hacía, porque en su cama siempre quedaba algo de él, y le parecía que cada noche se adueñaba un poco más de ella; tanto así que si sentía la necesidad de tenerle cerca, se tiraba en su cama sintiendo como si ese cuerpo estuviese rodeando el suyo, como cada noche, como una sombra que se deslizaba hasta él para inmolarse en un sacrificio diario.  
  
La primera vez había sido no mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, sentía como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde ese instante. Sabía que había sido culpa suya,  había querido jugar con él, pensando que sería sólo eso, sexo. Sin embargo, en un acto de estupidez se había enamorado. O al menos eso creía, realmente no estaba muy seguro de si alguno de ellos podía amar, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que más vale nunca decir nunca, porque antes ya se había dicho que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos y que nunca sabría que se traían esos dos; ignorando cuán equivocado había estado…  


* * *

  
Caminaba por una de las peculiares calles de Nepal, calles pequeñas de un pueblo perdido a la mitad del Himalaya. Bajaba de vez en cuando para buscar provisiones, pues por mucho que viviese en las colinas, no siempre eran buenos tiempos, y la comida a veces escaseaba. Y entonces la vio, resaltó inmediatamente entre las polvorientas calles, la figura casi fantasmagórica de esa mujer, su tez pálida y su cabello del color de la media noche. “Turista” pensó sin más y prosiguió su camino.  
  
Cuál no sería su sorpresa al verse seguido por ella; estaba dispuesto a preguntarle qué se le ofrecía pero ella se le adelantó, no estaba seguro cómo pero se entendían, ella no hablaba su idioma, sin embargo le dijo todo: él era un ser especial, estaba destinado a servir a un gran dios. Él río, como hacía mucho no lo lograba. Él, un ateo, resultaba ser un guerrero elegido para servir a una deidad griega, él que había nacido en Asia, donde buda era el ser supremo para la mayoría.  
  
La ignoró y decidió seguir su rumbo, pero al llegar a su casa, la encontró ahí, sentada. Sólo faltaba él, los otros dos ya estaban esperando, eso le dijo la mujer. Los tres serían la clave para que su Dios ganase, ellos eran fundamentales, los más fuertes y los de mayor jerarquía entre todo el ejército. Su voz comenzaba a adormecerle, y antes de saberlo, ya estaba enredado en las dulces palabras de la extraña. Aceptó, todo con tal de que le dejara en paz, y así fue como terminó, sin saber muy bien cómo, en un avión con dirección a Alemania. Era la primera vez que se alejaba de su país natal, y dudaba volver a ver esas tierras alguna vez.  
  
* * *  
  
Llegó al castillo, y no tardó en conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Dos hombres, jóvenes, ambos bastante pálidos, y de ojos ambarinos, tan similares y distintos. Uno llevaba el cabello corto, rubio y de aspecto imponente, su mirada era fría, casi glacial, pero había cierto aire que despedía, muy extraño; un nombre: Rhadamanthys. El otro, ese llamó su atención de manera aún más poderosa, se llamaba Minos, su cabello era largo y platinado, cubriendo permanentemente parte de sus ojos, los cuales apenas si podía vislumbrar. Ese chico tenía un aire irónico, casi socarrón consigo. No tardó en percibir que el indiferente rubio inglés, como descubriera después, era sumamente frío con el otro al igual que con él mismo.  
  
Regularmente se mantenía apartado de ellos, no podía evitar sentirse como un tercero que simplemente no era bien recibido, aunque realmente si se analizaba bien, ninguno de los tres era realmente cercano con el otro; simplemente sucedía que Minos y Rhadamanthys entrenaban juntos más a menudo de lo que él lo hacía. Pero pronto logró incorporarse al ritmo de ambos pese a que ese sentimiento de intromisión nunca lo abandonó. Ese aire cargado cada vez que Minos peleaba con el inglés le hacía desear alejarse, y estuvo apunto de hacerlo la primera vez, pero logró superarlo y observar todo el combate.  
  
No había uno decididamente más fuerte, pero no era difícil para Aicos notar como Minos era un tanto blando con Rhadamanthys, no golpeaba con la misma fuerza con la que lo golpeaba a él, y su defensa era mucho más precaria. Quizás estaba cansado o distraído, esa fue la razón que le atribuyó en un principio. Pero después de varios días se dio cuenta que esa conducta era constante, aunque prefirió guardar silencio, no era asunto suyo realmente, allá Minos si deseaba recibir unas tundas por parte de Radamanthys.  
  
Todo transcurrió del mismo modo hasta que una tarde, caminando cansado por el pasillo del enorme castillo, Aicos chocó con Minos, ambos parecían ir abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos, el platinado simplemente se había seguido de largo, cosa que molestaba a Aicos, quien había musitado una disculpa; pero cuando observó su camisa, una mancha carmín llamó su atención, por lo que giró en dirección del otro, y al verlo caminar tan vacilante, supo que algo no andaba bien. Se apresuró y le sujetó por el brazo, percibiendo el tremor en el pelilargo, que simplemente le miraba molesto.  
  
Sus sospechas se confirmaron, la playera de Minos estaba teñida de carmín también, y pese a no parecer golpeado en el rostro, la expresión de dolor mal disimulado en el rostro de Minos le indicaba que su último entrenamiento con Rhadamanthys no había trascurrido de modo usual. Ignorando el modo en que aparentemente el otro trataba de zafarse, Aicos le llevó arrastrando hasta su propio cuarto, bastante más cercano que el del otro. Apenas si había podido entrar al cuarto, tirando a Minos sobre la cama.  
  
Por una razón que no terminaba de entender estaba ahí, ocupándose de un chico al que apenas conocía, y además de todo, sintiéndose con la necesidad de saber qué le pasaba. No era normal que alquien con la personalidad de Minos se dejara hacer, varias veces ambos habían terminado molidos, Minos era un contrincante fuerte; pero con Radamanthys siempre perdía, a veces tardaba días en reponerse del todo, mientras que el inglés rara vez mostraba interés en el noruego.  
  
Penetró en el baño, humedeciendo una toalla para después salir y acercarse a la cama, tras unos cuantos quejidos por parte de Minos, logró retirar la camisa y observar las marcas del combate. Era su hombro el que había sangrado, una herida de tamaño considerable que por fortuna ya había dejado de derramar sangre. Varias áreas rojizas que podía adivinar lucirían como moretones en unas cuantas horas, y algunos rasguños tanto en brazos como en su torso, producto quizás, de alguna caída.  
  
Meneó su cabeza repetidas veces mientras limpiaba las heridas, escuchando los suspiros prolongados de Minos, que se negaba a emitir mayor sonido que ese, su rostro mirando de perfil, buscando perder su mirada casi dorada en algún punto indistinto de la habitación. Para su propia sorpresa, Aicos estaba atendiendo con esmero al otro, observando con curiosidad la anatomía del noruego; nunca le había considerado enclenque, pero tampoco había imaginado la anatomía tan hercúlea de éste. Había obviado que Minos era un guerrero, tanto como él o como Radamanthys, su aparente aspecto delgado era engañoso. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocupaba su mente, no evitó reprenderse mentalmente; ambos eran hombres y se negaba a creer que algo distinto a la curiosidad guiase sus pensamientos.  
  
Un tosido le regresó a la realidad, Minos le estudiaba intensamente, con esas flamas que tenía por orbes. De repente giró su cabeza, manteniendo el mutismo que aparentemente le consolaba tanto.  
  
—No deberías permitírselo.  
  
Su voz le había sonado extraña incluso a él, pero era la verdad. Radamanthys no merecía consideraciones cuando el mismo no las tenía con otros. Y el hecho de dejarse hacer pomada por otro hombre no era algo sensato. Como respuesta, Minos entrecerró sus ojos, para después exhalar cansino y fijar su mirada en los orbes de color rojizo de Aicos.  
  
—Hoy fue distinto, quizás no te importa, pero ya te metiste en esto… hoy se lo dije ¿sabes? Y por eso hizo esto… me lo merezco, por iluso.  
  
Le miró, frunciendo el ceño levemente, no entendiendo del todo lo que ocurría, le había dicho a Rhadamanthys qué… algo delicado para que éste casi lo hubiese matado.  
  
Al ver su expresión el noruego río sin humor alguno.  
  
—Vamos, no me dirás que no lo has notado… cómo lo miro, cómo lo trato…  
  
Aicos pensaba rápidamente, y de repente todo parecía cobrar sentido, la arruga en medio de su frente se amplió.  
  
—… cómo lo deseo…  
  
Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ese aire tan extraño cuando esos dos estaban juntos ¿era eso? ¿el deseo? Pero en todo caso, analizándolo, le parecía que la cosa era mutua ¿o no? No podía comprender por qué el inglés había reaccionado de modo tan violento.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que después de lo que le dijiste… te golpeó?  
  
Una nueva risa semejante a la anterior.  
  
—No, se lo dije, y lo peor fue que no me respondió, me miró un momento y después se giró, como si nada. Después empezamos a entrenar, pero como verás, lo que no me dijo ni con una mirada, mucho menos con palabras, me lo dejaron en claro sus puños. Es un desgraciado...  
  
Una mueca de dolor cruzó las facciones de Minos, mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor para descansar.  
  
—Pero aún así lo amas.  
  
Le miró, inescrutable antes de sonreír de medio lado, mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto inconscientemente sensual.  
  
—Creo que soy un masoquista, pero sí, aún lo deseo; dudo que hombres como nosotros sepan amar.  
  
Asintió, y en su mente pensaba que sí, seres como ellos no podían amar, podían desear, quizás hasta tener afecto, pero el amor; estaban demasiado malditos como para amar.  
  
—Ven, debes bañarte y tratar de descansar.  
  
Minos le miró, sin moverse, elevando una de sus cejas.  
  
—¿Por qué me ayudas Aiacos? No me gusta la compasión—.  
  
El aludido se encogió de hombros  
  
—No es compasión, llámalo simpatía si quieres.  
  
Sin decir más, y tras asentir silenciosamente, el chico de cabello platinado se dirigió al baño, mientras que Aicos salía en dirección al cuarto de éste por un cambio de ropa. En el camino se topó con cierto rubio, al observarle tan calmo y frío como siempre no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de desprecio. Penetró finalmente el la habitación y pronto estaba de regreso con una muda de ropa para Minos. Entreabrió la puerta del baño, vislumbrando entre el vapor la figura de Minos, y por un momento se preguntó como Radamanthys había podido rechazar a semejante hombre. Él mismo no lo hubiese podido hacer, ¿o sí? Bufó molesto antes de salir de ahí, deseando que Minos se fuera pronto, se sentía confundido, y ello le molestaba poderosamente.  
  
Le vio salir, gotas de agua aún resbalaban por su cabello, mientras se secaba, vestido ya, sin embargo en su mirada había algo que inquietaba a Aicos.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
Preguntó incómodo tratando de evadir la perforadora mirada ambarina del noruego.  
  
—Me preguntaba si Rhadamanthys quizás aceptaría a alguien como tú. Yo soy una persona bastante insípida, pero tú tienes la piel acanelada, y eres fuerte… te hemos visto, sin camisa como cuando entrenas. Tus ojos de un color pardo casi rojo… eres hermoso Aiacos, en tu muy peculiar modo pero lo eres.  
  
—Deja de decir estupideces Minos y ve a tu cuarto, necesitas descansar, Rhadamanthys te ha dejado muy mal esta vez.  
  
—Puede ser… pero no quiero descansar, ¿sabes lo que es ser rechazado así? No lo creo. ¿Aiacos tú me habrías rechazado como él?  
  
Se acercaba, por más que Aiacos buscaba alejarse, parecía que los ojos de Minos tenían un efecto hipnótico en los suyos. No tardó en sentir el aliento del chico sobre su cuello, mientras el peso del cuerpo de éste se hacía presente en sus piernas.  
  
—Te gusto, lo he notado… ¿no es injusta la vida? Yo quiero a Rhadamanthys y él nunca me hará caso, y al mismo tiempo, si pudiera, desearía corresponder a tus miradas, pero no puedo; no como tú quisieras.  
  
Aiacos estaba por repelar, él nunca se había sentido atraído por el otro, él no deseaba nada de Minos, sin embargo su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir como Minos eliminaba toda distancia entre sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, provocando que su temperatura corporal se elevara enormemente, sus sentidos todos engatusados por ese hombre.  
  
Y antes de saberlo, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en las caricias de Minos, las extremidades de éste rodeándole cual víboras sobre un tronco, su aliento dulzón envenenando el escaso aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, y el licor de sus labios llevándole al paraíso.  
  
No habían tardado en ser una maraña de miembros, sus voces unidas en una cacofonía de gemidos y suspiros, sus cuerpos brillantes acoplados de un modo cadencioso y de creciente ritmo hasta que ambos habían alcanzado la cúspide de su placer en los brazos del otro.  
  
Su mente estaba abotagada, no podía dejar de sentir a Minos alrededor de él, rodeándole en su cálido interior, gritando suavemente; ni siquiera el nombre del inglés en ese momento clave le había molestado tanto como esa sensación de turbación que le ahogaba en esos momentos. Deseaba aclarar su mente, pero cuando se sentía cercano a hacerlo, las sombras del culposo placer de esa velada lo atormentaban, no habían hablado de ello, lo habían ignorado. Pero no habían pasado muchas noches antes de que Minos regresara a buscarlo. Velada tras velada se entregaban mutuamente, sin desear saber la razón, sin desear hablar, solamente sus cuerpos y el calor mutuo.  
  
Sí claro, así había terminado en esa cama, preguntándose el por qué.  
  
Una noche, después del apasionado rito carnal, Aiacos había observado la mirada de Minos, otra vez había gritado el nombre del rubio al llegar al orgasmo. Se sentía molesto, culpable y herido profundamente, aunque no deseaba analizar la razón.  
  
—No tiene que ser así Minos…  
  
Era su modo de ofrecerle consuelo, una tregua y quizás, amor.  
  
—¿Ah no?—, había cuestionado con sorna el noruego antes de levantarse y vestirse en silencio, dejando un espacio vacío en la cama, y en Aiacos.  


* * *

  
Aiacos se aproximaba hacia Minos, deseaba hablar con él y aclarar todo de una  vez, sabiendo que los caballeros de Atenea habían llegado ya, incluso habían avanzado peligrosamente cerca, pero Rhadamanthys se encargaba ya de uno de ellos. Sabía que debía hablar en ese momento o nunca podría hacerlo.  
  
Le tomó por el antebrazo, y notó como el otro le miraba impaciente a lo que Aiacos implemente respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.  
  
—Quiero hablar contigo ahora.  
  
El noruego le observó para después sonreírle con ironía, pero al notar la seriedad del rostro acanelado, el suyo parecía calcar la expresión de éste. El pelinegro entreabrió sus labios, pero el sonido se ahogaba en su garganta. Justo cuando estaba por empezar a hablar ambos habían percibido algo… era el dorado que había atacado a Rhadamanthys, era sin duda poderoso, sin embargo el rubio podía lidiar con él. Pero eso no parecía importarle a Minos quien en un movimiento brusco se había zafado del agarre del otro para ir corriendo en su ayuda. Sabía no era su culpa, o al menos eso suponía Aiacos,  ¿pero es acaso era la suya el haberse enamorado? Probablemente sí.


End file.
